


in which you have to have a harry potter au

by deathofamockingbird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofamockingbird/pseuds/deathofamockingbird
Summary: Emma has a magical mishap that results in her waking up a student at Hogwarts. Oh, and apparently she's dating Regina Mills.Written for Day 5 of Swan Queen Week





	in which you have to have a harry potter au

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, February 8th is Sucked In; where Emma and Regina are trapped inside a movie, they can either become the characters or be part of a crossover.

“Emma? Emma?”

Blinking against the harsh light of the sun, the blonde groaned, bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. There was something not quite right about Regina’s voice, but at the moment, she couldn’t care less, her head throbbing and her body protesting any kind of movement as she sat up. Still, on the bright side- she still didn’t know when she became so optimistic- Regina didn’t sound half as angry as she’d expected, considering she’d caused yet another small explosion.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She managed to get out, as she laid back against the grass, willing her headache to go away. Maybe if she apologized enough, Regina would magic it away.

Before she could say anything else, she felt a pair of soft lips on her own, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek. 

Eyes shooting open, Emma could barely believe what was happening as her mind tried to piece together what she was experiencing. Maybe it was all a dream? It wouldn’t be the first time she’d dreamed of Regina kissing her, after all. Yet, there was something decidedly  _ real _ about this, that definitely distinguished it from her dreams in the past.

Sensing the blonde’s confusion, Regina- but like, younger?- pulled away, a look of embarrassment on her face as she sat back on her heels, leaning away slightly. Almost on instinct, Emma’s hand shot out, catching the brunette’s hand before she could get too far.

Once people seemed to realize she was okay, the crowd surrounding them began to disperse, leaving only Regina, who was kneeling by her side, and Ruby, who was standing and looking guilty, both of whom were wearing bright red and gold robes. Robes, she realized, that she too was wearing. 

“Sorry, Em. I wasn’t expecting you to fly in front of me like that.”

Still not entirely sure what was happening, Emma forced a smile, “No, Rubes, it’s fine. I’m okay, really.”

“Okay.” Nodding hesitantly, Ruby gave another apologetic smile, “Next time we go to Hogsmeade, I’ll treat you to a firewhisky.” 

“Um, sure, sounds great.”

After another few exchanges, Emma finally managed to shoo the other girl away, insisting she would be okay and Regina assuring her that she’d take care of her. Of course, that earned a suggestive joke from the other girl- Emma assumed she must be a Beater, based on the heavy looking bat in her hand- before she hurried back off to practice.

As the two remaining women sat in silence, Emma became more aware of their linked hands as her mind put everything together. Something must have happened, because she was fairly certain she’d fallen into the pages of the Harry Potter books Henry had absolutely been devouring over the last few months.

“Emma? Are you really okay?” 

Regina’s voice was soft, almost hesitant as she spoke, still not making eye contact with Emma. “I know you wanted to take things slowly, but when I saw you I was so worried. That bludger hit you right in the back of the head and I could only kind of cushion your fall.” She paused, her eyes nervous as she finally looked at the blonde, “I just didn’t want anything to happen to you before we’d even kissed.”

Swallowing thickly, Emma nodded. “It’s- I mean- I don’t mind, Regina. But I- I don’t think I’m the Emma you think I am.”

Furrowing her brow, Regina tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I- uh- I’m not from here. At least, I don’t think I am. This-” She gestured around her, before setting on the enormous castle behind them, “This looks like something from out of a book our son likes reading.”

“ _Our son_ ? Emma, we’re barely sixteen. We don’t  _ have _  a son.” Regina said with a laugh, before backtracking slightly at the other woman’s stoic expression. “I mean, I don’t think I would be opposed later on down the line, but we’ve barely been dating longer than a few weeks.”

Emma’s mind was reeling as she took in this new information.  _ What the hell was going on _ ?  Ten minutes ago she was standing in the forest outside of Storybrooke with a grown Regina who was barely her friend trying to learn how to learn some inane piece of magic or another. But now, supposedly, she was a teenager again sprawled out after apparently getting hurt during a quidditch practice at Hogwarts, with a teenaged Regina telling her that they’re  _ dating _ ?

“Emma?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just- I’m not really sure what’s going on. I’m just- I _really_ don’t think I’m from here.” 

Regina’s face fell, and she pulled her hand back again, crossing her hands over her stomach in a move that was so  _ Regina _ , her mouth pulled into a firm line. “Okay, let’s go talk to Professor Gold. He might know something about this.”

“Gold?”

“He’s the Headmaster. He knows everything about, well, pretty much everything. So if someone can help, it’s probably him.” She replied, getting to her feet, before holding her hand out to help Emma up.

Nodding with a look of uncertainty on her face, she took the other woman’s hand, deciding to trust that this world’s Regina was the same as her own and knew the best course of action. When the brunette attempted to take her hand back, Emma only held on tighter, unwilling to let go of the one thing grounding her at the moment.

The walk to the castle was mostly quiet, with Regina answering whatever questions Emma came up with about this new reality. 

“We’ve known each other for years, now. Since the first day of school when I was placed in Gryffindor and subsequently disowned by my mother. We’ve been best friends ever since and, well, I’ve had a crush on you for almost as long. So when you said you liked me too, we went to Hogsmeade together- like on a date, together- and that was maybe two weeks ago.” Regina paused, biting her bottom lip, “So if you’re not  _ my _  Emma, where is she?”

Emma didn’t have an answer, and was met with a sigh in return, the rest of their walk completely quiet. Her mind was wandering as she turned to look at this Regina, thoughts that she’d locked away about the other woman years prior coming back to the surface.  _ Maybe this was a good thing. If Gold couldn't help, and she was trapped here forever, maybe it wouldn't be _  so _bad._

Her jaw practically dropped as they arrived in front of a large statue of an eagle, and Regina spoke- what must have been the password- as a moment later, it shifted to reveal a grand looking spiral staircase. Following her lead, Emma stayed close to the brunette, walking up the stair carefully. 

“Miss Mills, Miss Swan. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

Emma froze as she stared at Gold, dressed in long black robes, his eyes piercing and dark, yet considerably more friendly than she’d ever seen them before. Moreover, Regina seemed more relaxed now than she had the entire walk over, which surprised her. 

“There was an accident out on the pitch, Professor, and Emma seems to be, well, confused, I guess.”

As both sets of eyes fell on her, Emma gave a nervous wave. “ Um, hi, Mr. Gold.”

“An accident, Miss Mills?” He asked, his gaze unwavering as he stared at her.

“Yes, sir. She seems to think that she’s not from here. As in, this, uh, reality, I suppose you might say.”

“I see.”

Emma couldn’t stand the silence as they both looked at her without saying anymore, and she finally managed to force her words out. “I’m from a town called Storybrooke and I’m not sixteen, I’m thirty two and Regina is a grown woman and we have a son Henry and you’re the Dark One and you own a pawn shop but also the entire town and I’m very confused about how I ended up in the world of our son’s favorite book.”

Beside her, Regina looked confused and a little alarmed at her outburst as she looked from her to her professor and back. For his part, however, a knowing smile had appeared on Rumple’s as he stepped around his desk. 

“Emma Swan, you always find yourself in the strangest trouble, don’t you?”

Guilt covered her face as she gave a slight shrug. “I guess I do.” She paused, “You can get me home, right?”

Before he could speak, Regina stepped forward, finally pulling her hand away from Emma’s. “Wait a second. If she’s not the  _ real _  Emma, who is she? And where’s _my_  Emma?”

Giving a wry smile, he held up a hand, “Do not worry, Ms. Mills.  _ your _  Emma is just fine. Clearly, she just hit her head a little too hard. Why don’t you head back to the pitch, and I’ll return her to your care one I get her healed up.”

Regina looked uncertain as she her gaze flitted from her face, back to Gold’s, but she nodded a moment later, turning and exiting the room. 

“Now that she’s gone, I believe we can speak frankly.”

Emma straightened her spine as he spoke, his previously friendly and inviting tone disappearing. “Can you help me or not.”

A familiar grin twisted his features and Emma felt a chill run down her spine. 

“Of course I can, deary.”

“What’s the price?”

He leaned back against his desk, tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully “I suppose you could just owe me a favor when you get home.”

Emma clenched her jaw, but forced herself to give an barely noticeable nod. While it was almost tempting to stay here, with this Regina, and live her life all over in this new world, she knew she would miss her real life- her family, her son, and  _ her _ Regina.

He let out a manacle giggle, before clapping his hands. “Oh, you’re going to live this, Savior. Have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?”

Realization dawned on her face, and Emma wanted to scream. “Seriously?!”

“Give it a try, Savior.” 

Closing her eyes, Emma visualized home, ignoring how foolish she felt as she clicked her heels together. “There’s no place like home.  _ There’s no place like home _ .”

It felt like everything and nothing, pushing and pulling on her for what felt like eternity and no time at all. And then her back suddenly hit the ground hard, forcing a cough from her as her breath was knocked from her lungs. Despite the ache in her bones and the pain radiating from the back of her skull, she couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

“ _Emma_!”


End file.
